Memoire
by Ciela Ashenbert
Summary: Terkubur dalam-dalam, terkubur dalam dinginnya salju hingga tak berbekas... KaiLen shipper


**Title : Memoire**

**Author : Ashenbert**

**Pair : KAITO x Len Kagamine**

**Genre : Romance – Angst **

**Rat : PG-17**

**Don't like? Don't Read :P**

**Like? Review~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu salju turun, malam yang dingin di bulan Desember, malam yang dingin bagi Len, sunyi, tak ada lagi suara yang hangat yang biasanya ia dengar. Tak ada lagi coklat hangat yang biasanya ia minum berdua.. dengan seseorang.

Len menatap nanar kearah sebuah pintu, menanti seseorang membuka pintu itu dan berkata 'tadaima' tapi, ia tahu bahwa orang itu tak akan datang lagi. Ya, tak mungkin datang lagi.

"Kuso..." umpatnya, Len berjalan menuju kamarnya, sudah dua bulan sejak kejadian itu menimpanya dan teman sekamarnya, lelaki berambut biru yang selalu mengenakan syal berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, kejadian yang sesungguhnya Len sendiri tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

(Flashback)

BRAKK! Bunyi pintu dibanting, lebih tepatnya pintu kamar Len yang dibanting. Seorang lelaki berambut biru muncul sambil membawa es krim, tersenyum riang berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Len.

"Len, hari ini aku membeli es krim di toko yang baru buka itu!" ucapnya, sambil menunjukkan sebuah es krim kepada Len.

"Eh? Toko yang ada didekat rumah Miku-nee itu? Benarkah?" Len menghentikkan kegiatannya dan berjalan mendekati Kaito, ya itulah nama lelaki berambut biru itu.

"Iya, toko yang disana! Lihat-lihat!" dengan riangnya lelaki itu membuka bungkus es krim yang ia bawa dan mulai memakannya.

"Ah! Kenapa tak membeli dua? Aku juga mau!"

"Hanya tinggal satu, sebagai gantinya ini kuberi roti pisang!"

"Heee? Kenapa hanya ini… aku mau es krim juga…" Len berjalan menuju kasurnya, tiba-tiba langkahnya tertahan oleh tarikan Kaito, Kaito memeluk Len dari belakang.

"Ja, ayo makan berdua..." Len yang mendengar Kaito berkata seperti itu tepat ditelinganya membuat wajahnya memerah, Len melepaskan tangan Kaito yang melingkar dipinggangnya digantikan dengan pelukan hangat yang Len berikan pada Kaito.

Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka menjalin hubungan seperti ini, Len pikir ia tak mungkin jatuh hati pada lelaki yang selalu disebut 'Bakaito' ini, tetapi ternyata ia salah, ia terjerat kehangatan hati Kaito, Kaito berjanji suatu saat akan merayakan natal dengannya, hanya berdua. Len merencanakan sebuah kejutan untuk Kaito disaat natal nanti.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, kehangatan yang diberikan Kaito, merambat menjadi sebuah kesakitan yang amat sangat pada diri Len. Suatu hari Kaito yang berkata akan pulang saat malam ternyata tak kunjung pulang. Len menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu berharap bahwa Kaito akan benar-benar datang. Namun, tepat tengah malam Kaito pun tak kunjung datang, Len memutuskan untuk meneleponnya, tak ada jawaban. Ia menunggu dengan gelisah, Rin yang melihat tingkah saudara kembarnya itu pun bingung. Kring... bunyi telepon, segera Len mengangkat telepon itu, siapa tahu itu dari Kaito.

"Moshi-moshi, Kaito? Kau di-" Len tercengang mendengar bunyi sirine mobil ambulan, tak mungkin, tak mungkin Kaito.. Kaito. Len menutup teleponnya dan bergegas keluar dari rumah menuju Rumah sakit yang ada di kota itu.

Setelah sampai, ia menanyakan apakah ada pasien bernama Kaito di Rumah sakit itu, dan benar ada. Apa yang ia takutkan ternyata terjadi, Kaito terkena kecelakaan saat menuju rumahnya. Ia mendengar bahwa saat itu Kaito yang hendak menyeberang, ia tak melihat tanda penyeberangan dan langsung menerobos, sebuah mobil akhirnya menabraknya. Len menatap Kaito dari luar, berbagai macam selang menempel ditubuh lelaki itu. Air matanya tak bisa ia bendung lagi, jatuh begitu saja. Lelaki yang ia cintai harus terbaring lemah dengan selang-selang yang membantunya untuk bertahan hidup. Meski Rin menyusulnya dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang karena sudah larut, Len tetap bersikeras menemani Kaito di rumah sakit itu. Rin menyerah dan pulang ke rumah sendirian.

Hari demi hari Len menemani Kaito, keadaan Kaito semakin membaik, namun..saat Kaito membuka matanya ia menatap Len dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dimana ini? Kau siapa?" ucap Kaito sambil menatap sekeliling kamarnya.

"Eh? Kaito? Ini aku Len.. kau ada di rumah sakit.." Len menggenggam tangan Kaito berharap bahwa Kaito tidak terkena amnesia.

"Len? Len.. siapa?"

"Kaito.. kau.. benar-benar tak ingat siapa aku?" Len menatap Kaito, Kaito menggeleng dengan lemah. Tubuh Len bergetar, air matanya menetes namun ia berusaha tersenyum, ia mengatakan pada dirinya, memulainya.. dari awal.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku, Bakaito-nii?"

"E-eh? Bakaito-nii?"

"Ya! Kelihatannya kita harus memulai dari awal! Namaku Len, Kagamine Len! Salam kenal!"

Amnesia berarti Kaito telah melupakan janjinya, melupakan memori yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan bersama Len, memori akan cintanya pada Len, terkubur dalam-dalam. Tetapi, Len berusaha untuk membuatnya ingat kembali, ia berjuang keras meski ia tahu bahwa belum tentu Kaito akan mencintainya lagi.

(Flashback End)

Len mengambil secarik kertas yang berada diatas mejanya, menatapnya, itu bukanlah kertas biasa namun sebuah undangan, ya dari Kaito. Sekeras apapun Len mencoba membangkitkan memorinya bersama Kaito, semakin dalam pula kesakitan yang Len terima.

"Sesuatu yang hilang.. tak mungkin dapat kembali lagi"

Salju yang dingin mengubur semua kenangan indahnya dengan Kaito. Semakin dalam, dalam, dan dalam sampai tak tersisa.


End file.
